Many exchanges throughout the world implement electronic trading in varying degrees to trade tradable objects, where a tradable object refers simply to anything that can be traded. Tradable objects may include, but are not limited to, all types of traded financial products, such as, for example, stocks, options, bonds, futures, currency, and warrants, as well as funds, derivatives and collections of the foregoing, and all types of commodities, such as grains, energy and metals. Electronic trading has made it easier for a larger number of people with many different trading strategies to participate in the market at any given time. The increase in the number of potential traders has led to, among other things, a more competitive market, greater liquidity, and rapidly changing prices. Speed is of great importance otherwise the risk of loss can be substantial.
Exchanges that implement electronic trading are generally based on centralized computers (host), one or more networks, and the exchange participants' computers (client). The host forms the electronic heart of the fully computerized electronic trading system. The host's operations typically cover order-matching, maintaining order books and positions, price information, and managing and updating the database for the online trading day as well as nightly batch runs. The host is also equipped with external interfaces that maintain online contact to quote vendors and other price information systems.
Typically, traders can link to the host through one or more networks, where a network can include a direct data line between the host and the client, or where a network can also include other common network components such as high-speed servers, routers, and gateways, and so on. For example, a high speed data line can be used to establish direct connections between the client and the host. In another example, the Internet can be used to establish a connection between the client and the host. There are many different types of networks known in the art that can link traders to the host.
Regardless of the way in which a connection is established, the client devices allow traders to participate in the market. Each client uses software that creates specialized interactive trading screens. The trading screens enable the traders to enter and execute orders, obtain market quotes, and monitor positions while implementing various trading strategies including those previously used on the floor of an exchange. Such strategies incorporated into an electronic marketplace can improve the speed, accuracy, and ultimately the profitability of trading electronically. One such trading strategy is spread trading.
Spread trading is the buying and/or selling of two or more tradable objects, the purpose of which is to capitalize on changes or movements in the relationships between the tradable objects. A spread trade could involve buying two or more tradable objects, buying and selling two or more tradable objects, selling two or more tradable objects or some combination thereof. Typically, spread trading is the simultaneous trading of at least one tradable object and the trading of at least one other. Often, the tradable objects being spread are contracts for different delivery months (expiration dates) of the same tradable object or contracts of the same tradable object at different strike prices, but sometimes involve different tradable objects or the same tradable object on different exchanges. Spread trading is usually less risky than other types of trading strategies such as position trades, because a position is protected where an investment is made by taking an offsetting position in a related product in order to reduce the risk of adverse price movements. For example, a trader might simultaneously buy and sell two options of the same class at different strike prices and/or expiration dates. Of course, there are many other reasons for spread trading, and there are many known varieties of spread trading techniques.
With the advent of electronic trading, trading strategies such as spread trading can be incorporated into the electronic marketplace. However, the success of a trader who trades in a competitive electronic trading environment may depend on many factors. Among those factors include speed, such as the speed in calculating what tradable objects to quote, the speed in calculating what price to quote at, and the speed in calculating how much to quote. Because speed is of great importance, it is desirable for electronic trading systems to offer tools that can assist a trader in trading in an electronic marketplace, and help the trader to make trades at the most favorable prices in a speedy and accurate manner.